Through the Looking Glass: Inazuma version
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Sequel to Kazemaru in wonderland. Kazemaru enters a mirror and meets up with his friends from wonderland and play chess?
1. Entering the Mirror

This is a sequel to Kazemaru in Wonderland. It is another story written by Lewis Carroll, the author of Alice in Wonderland. It was kinda fun writing Kazemaru in Wonderland, so I decided to write a sequel. It is based on the book where Alice enters a mirror to an alternative world similar but different as well. The story is almost like wonderland but this time, it is about chess. In the original book, there were new characters but I don't think so I'm going to put in new characters. I'm reusing the old ones. I hope you all like it. Please review!

* * *

Kazemaru was playing chess with Edgar. Once again, that Kazemaru look-a-like came to Japan to see his god-brother. Edgar must have been rubbing off on Kazemaru that right now, he likes chess. That's right, chess. The game that seems so difficult and hard, but why others seem to ace it causes people's brains to ache.

"Checkmate!" Kazemaru shouted as he knocked down Edgar's red king with his white knight. A great will of happiness swept over him, finally, after two hundred and ninety-nine tries, he finally beat his look-a-like. Edgar sighed.

Oh so he thought...

"Kazemaru, You can only move your knight in a shape of a L, not horizontally. The Rook and queen are the ones to do that." Edgar explained, "However," He picked up his King and knocked Kazemaru's knight down, "you gave me an advantage to get rid of your Knight."

"Edgar!" Kazemaru pouted, "Give me a break! Let me win once!"

"No no Kazemaru-"

"LET ME WIN!" Kazemau stood up so quickly with so much force, that it knocked his chair down.

A sigh came from the England lad. He stood up and said, "I have to go freshen up. I'll come back later and we can finish the game. Don't cheat. I know where my chess pieces are." Edgar closed the door of the room, leaving Kazemaru alone. He looked around, hoping to find coming that would catch his interests. He looked in an anti-clockwise motion starting from his front, which is the door Edgar took to leave, and then his head stopped and his eyes laid on something.

A mirror.

_Mirror?_ Kazemaru questioned himself. He did not seem to understand why he was staring at an object like that. And that was when a question appeared in his mind, _What is the world that lives at the other side of the mirror?_

Kazemaru lifted his right eyebrow. What made his brain came out with that sort of question? However, it did made the teal haired boy think. The question was repeated in his head.

_What is the world that lives at the other side of the mirror?_

Kazemaru stood up. His curiosity was burning deeper and deeper inside his head and he had to know the answer. Climbing onto the table which the mirror was hanging above it, he touched the surface of the mirror. Nope, his hand was not entering to the other side. He sweatdropped. What made him so into finding out what was behind the mirror? What a fool he was.

Kazemaru was about to remove his hand from the shiny surface when suddenly, a force seemed to pull him into the mirror. His entire left hand went into the mirror, with ripples around his wrist in it's place, making it look magical. Kazemaru stood there dumfounded, and then, without thinking, he jumped into the mirror.

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review!


	2. Meeting the Red King

Thankies for the reviews **Ou** **Matsuri**, **Gouenji Zandera Aoi**, **Floric1434**, **and an anoymous guest who calls herself Emmy or Emma or something. Sorry I deleted the message**. They mean a lot. Please review more! They make me sooooo happy! (sighs) in a few weeks time, I'm leaving to study again. So sorry minna. I'll be getting back once the December holidays are near.

* * *

Kazemaru jumped lightly into the room at the other side of the mirror and leaped off from the table onto the floor. He surveillanced the room and rubbed his arms as he felt the sudden change in the surroundings. It was not that cold, just cold enough like an air conditioned room.

The room he was in was the same as his room, but dusty and things that were suppose to be stationary were alive. For example, the pictures hanging on the walls were rolling their eyes and the small little horse statue Kazemaru's dad won in a horse racing competition was galloping and making noises. The teal hair boy sweat drop. He noticed at the corner of his eye that something red and white was moving. He turned and saw his chessboard with the red and white chess pieces jumping around, throwing whatever they were holding(spears, knives and the pitchforks that devils used to carry around) and hitting the other party like there was a war.

Kazemaru blinked. _What?_ He thought. He walked towards them and noticed a book placed beside the board. Jabberwocky? What's that? Kazemaru poundered after reading the tittle of the book. He picked it up, flipped through the pages and stopped at a page with a poem printed on it.

_Jabberwocky_

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, _  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head _  
_He went galumphing back._

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? _  
_Come to my arms, my beamish boy! _  
_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' _  
_He chortled in his joy._

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; _  
_All mimsy were the borogoves, _  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._

Kazemaru stared at the poem. He did not understand what it was talking about. He could only understand the middle of the poem where the hero killed the monster that's all. He put down the book, walked towards the window and jumped over into his backyard. He needed to look around quickly before Edgar comes back.

It could have been him turning smaller or his lawn grass were never cut from the begining, but Kazemaru would never know why the grass was so tall like trees. Then again, _this felt really familiar._ Kazemaru thought as he stared up at the grass and what seemed to be the small mini swing he used to play when he was young. Yup, he turned small.

Kazemaru sweat drop. This must mean that he was back in wonderland. But why was the place not wonderland, but his backyard? Kazemaru never fell down a rabbithole too. Wait, Gouenji's rabbithole. The teal hair boy sighed. He would never understand his imagination. He was walked down the lane, hoping to see Kidou, the caterpillar, from wonderland.

"Pissh! Overhere!"

_Huh?_ Kazemaru's head darted from left to right.

"Pissh! Right here!" Kazemaru looked to his right, "That's right! Overhere!" ,said the talking tiger lily with Aki's head as it's head and petals around her face. _What the? Wait, shouldn't Aki be one of the card servants of Burn?_ "Ohayo Kazemaru-kun!" Aki gave him a warm smile.

"Uhm...aren't you one of Burn's servants?" Kazemaru asked. Aki never replied, she just dropped her head to one side with a face showing confusion.

"Burn-sama?"

"Oh ho ho ho! What a dump girl this is!" The two turned their heads and met the talking rose, Natsumi.

"I'm a boy!" Kazemaru growled.

"Oh ho ho ho! A boy! A boy! Pardon me for my wrong accusation! Oh ho ho ho!" Kazemaru felt like punching that half headed human flower. Her laugh was very annoying to his ears. How did the other flowers survive with her? Kazemaru gave himself a mental note to pluck Natsumi up when he gets taller.

"Ne ne, Aki-san! Did you know that the red king is coming?" Haruna the daisy said. _Red king? Could it be Burn?_

"Really!? Then we must get away. Can't allow him to chop our heads off now can we?" With that, the three flowers walked away. _Wait what!?_ It was a few seconds after that when Burn came. Unlike his previous intro, this time the red head just walked down the path without any servants following or name calling. The red head noticed that his way was blocked by Kazemaru and having to never seen him before, went up to him and asked,

"Where do you come from!? I've never seen you here." Kazemaru's eye twitched. _He doesn't know me!?_

"I came from that house over there." Kazemaru pointed to his house behind him, "I want to grow taller, do you know where Kidou is?"

"Kidou? Never heard of him. Though I can help you get out of here."

"How?" Burn turned to his side and pointed to a large field with red and black squares spread out over the large area which looked like a chessboard.

"Defeat me in a game of chess and I'll tell you what to do."

"WHAT!? I can't play chess!"

"Don't give me that look or I'll chop your head off!" The teal hair shook his head to get rid of the I-can't-believe-you-force-me-to-play-chess! look he had on his face, "Now, I'll place you as the Gazelle's pawn since Clara is sick today..." Kazemaru let his mind drift off. _Well, wherever Burn is, Gazelle should be there. Clara? Is she one of the Aliea Academy students from Sun Garden Orphanage? A teammate of Suzuno?_ "So, you should be in position and we can continue from where we left off. Ja ne!" With that, the red king walked off.

* * *

Just to clarify, the game has already started. However, because the white pawn(Clara) was not well, they needed a subsitute and Kazemaru took her place. Well, how was it? The poem is of course not by me. The poem is originally from the story. I haven't read finished the story yet so I have no idea if that Jabberwocky monster is appearing or not. Please review!


	3. Beginning his adventure

Thankies for the reviews **Floric1434**, **and an anoymous guest(I think there's one) I loss the message again. **They mean a lot. Please review more! They make me sooooo happy! I miss fanfiction! I miss you guys as well! (Note that I copy and pasted some words from the previous chapter.) I miss Gazelle-sama! I just realized that I've never written down how the characters look like in the story.

Alright, the managers are just wearing flower costumes, Edgar is wearing home clothes (just imagine what he is wearing), Kazemaru at first was wearing his home clothes until he stepped into the mirror that he changed to alice in wonderland clothes (you can find the outifts of the rest of the characters on the internet), Burn-sama is the same as in wonderland except some parts of the outfit is changed to fit the chess pieces like his cape is changed from heart shapes to squares like the chess board.

* * *

Kazemaru stared at the retreating figure of Burn and pouted when he had fully turned around the corner. _How am I suppose to play when I can't even see what is going on from above? Wait...if Burn is coming from the front then there's a high possibility that that's the direction of the Red territory. Wait a minute, Burn is the Red king! What am I doing!? I need to checkmate him!_ Kazemaru took a 180 degree turn and ran towards Burn, "Wait Burn!"

"What is it?" The redhead turned around with his hands on his hips. He was quite annoyed by Kazemaru or anybody else in fact who came up to him. The reason is because he wanted to be alone to secretly seek into Gazelle's castle and visit him. Of course due to both their armies having a long grudge against one another, he could not be seen by any one, even someone new like Kazemaru.

The teal haired boy panted, he straightened his back and asked, "I'm suppose to checkmate you right?"

"Yeah." Burn was obviously annoyed by his expression on his face.

"You were right in front of me."

"Yeah." A tinge of anger was in the tone of his voice as he spoke that word.

"I can't let you go! I need to win!" Burn faceplamed. He leaned forward, showing the teal haired boy his annoyed face,

"Now dude, You can't checkmate me when you haven't even got to your position."

"Position?"

"You know? Before of the commencement of the game? Where the pawn usally stands?" Kazemaru noticed the more Burn talked, the more his voice rose to the point where you could really tell he was angry.

"Oh! You mean?"

"Yeah. you need to get there. Though I don't think so you really need to be there. Clara fell sick during the game so we need to get you to that position." Kazemaru mentally heaved a sigh of relief. The hotheaded redhead was starting to calm down, though he did not know how he was able to calm down.

"and where is that?"

"Somewhere along the fourth row that's all I can say, but judging from where she stands before the start of the game, I say the fifth square from the left."

"Good! Can you bring me there!?"

"Of course!" Burn's face brighten up. Kazemaru could not find an answer, but I guess we all readers know why. Let me give you guys a clue, they were standing near the Reds area. Burn suddenly grabbed Kazemaru's wrist and dashed down the road of squares and boy may Kazemaru say. Burn runs fast, so fast that Kazemaru's feet could not touch the floor. He felt like he was a balloon, with helium gas and Burn was the child holding him and running around.

"Burn stop!" Said boy did not hear him, he kept on continuing his loud yell,

"Faster! Faster!" Now Kazemaru wanted to know why he was in such a hurry. Finally, he stopped and Kazemaru dropped to the ground, his heart was beating so fast.

"You made me so scared!"

"Why are you so scared? It was just a run." Burn said, not understanding why the boy in front of him was so worried.

"So," Kazemaru stood up, "is this the place?"

"Yup!" Burn pointed at a direction, "Go by this way to the end of the board and promote yourself to a queen, but don't even dare try to be with Gazelle." Burn turned back to Kazemaru and pointed at him with the same finger, nodding it up and down like a mother warning her child.

"O-ok..." Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"Now off you go." Burn walked away, leaving Kazemaru to mumble to himself,

"Wait, why do I have to become a queen? And why is Burn angry at me for being a queen? And wait! I forgot to checkmate Burn again!"

* * *

How was it? I'm sorry minna-sama for not updating this for a long time even though I'm finally back from the exams. Lazy to type out stories... Sorry it's so short. Lazy again~ Please review!


End file.
